Sucked in Just the title for now
by Cap'n Meg
Summary: Two friends are dancing around once the movie finishes. But little do they know that if they do the Time Warp, they'll be sucked in. Better than it sounds! I think.
1. Sucked In

Sucked in

Yes, that's the current working title, until I or my friend come up with something better. BUT! If any one does come up with said title, they get a cookie. 'Kay? Good.

**Dis.Claim.Er. **

NO! I don't own Ronald Dahl's lovely story 'Charlie and the Chocolate Factory' Nor any of the characters or actors/actresses from the 2005 movie Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. Despite the fact that I really would like to.

* * *

Meghan Colburn and her friend Astrid Smith blinked as harsh movie theater lights turned on in the movie theater, and the credits began to roll. "That... was AWESOME!" yelled Meghan, as light brown almond shaped eyes framed by thick black lashes turned on the fellow female. The two had just finished watching Charlie and the Chocolate Factory for the fourth time. The seventeen and sixteen year olds never got tired of it, well at least Meghan didn't. Truth be told she was the "biggest little kid" ever and was quite proud of it. "Yeah, yeah. You say that _every_ time." Astrid piped up as they watched a hundred or so munchkins, aka children begin to leave the theater with their parents. A wide grin overtook Meghan's features, causing already full cheeks to perk up and the small smattering of freckles she posessed to be scrunched together. All to reveal white, now perfectly straight teeth. "That's because it's true!" Meghan cried happily before throwing popcorn at Astrid.

The hazel eyed youth watched her friend begin to dance around the now empty room behind thin, copper coloured wire framed glasses. "Ok… what ever." She commented before running a hand through her thick, wavy-now-straightened, light brown with a black underside locks while watching. The strangely dancing lifelong friend of hers was singing the Wonka theme song. That was Meghan for you. Meghan briefly looked down at the black and white Vans with writing all over the soles that encased her feet. One would notice though, that you couldn't see anything past the fourth row of azul blue laces with yellow ducks on them, as a pair of dark blue, slightly stretchy jeans covered them up. True the girl was only five foot two, and this was the reason her tight, low slung pants held up by a silver studded black leather belt, dragged along the ground some. Above that she had donned a Kelly green shirt reading "I'm rad." In pink on the front with "You're rad. Let's hug." on the back in the same colour. Her lighter coloured jean clad friend rolled her eyes before picking some popcorn off her black t-shirt that read "Adorah Aveya" in white letters, with "What's Wrong Sunshine?" below it.

"Let's do the Time Warp again!" Meghan sang before pulling Astrid to her feet. The last credits finally rolled through as Meghan and Astrid "tap danced" their imitation of Columbia, and didn't notice the screen which for some reason showed the Chocolate Room. The paradise was empty except for a few Oopma Loompas.

The two joined hands over their heads and turned to see the screen for a second before they were sucked right in.

* * *

Mmk yeah. That's the first chapter. >O

R&R and you'll get.. a Wonka Bar... :D


	2. In the Chocolate Room

In the Chocolate Room

K so I forgot the disclaimer for the last chapter. **I DON'T OWN THE TIME WARP, NOR COLUMBIA! THAT BELONGS TO THE ROCKY HORROH PICTURE SHOW**

And yet again, I still don't own Charlie and the Chocolate Factory.. glances to her lawyer Are you sure?

Lawyer nods Damn.

* * *

Feeling something jabbing her side, Meghan was happy that she wasn't Astrid. Astrid was a spaz when it came to poking. Anyways, chocolate orbs opened to see an Oopma Loompa clad in his little red rubbery jumpsuit, poking her with a lollipop stick. "Um.. hello?" she said softly, only to watch the Oopma Loompa turn around and make a bunch of hand signals to some others.

A rushing sound came to her ears as she sat up, now realizing she was sitting in the luscious mint grass. "I'm.. I'm in the Chocolate Room!" she squealed, only to hear a familiar voice say "Why yes, you are little girl." come from behind her. Eyes widened as she turned around to see shiny black shoes. Farther up were black pants, the lovely burgundy-maroon coat over the black vest, the wonderful 'W' pin, black top hat, and of course purple gloved hands holding onto the swirly black and white ball on top of the cane filled with candy. Meghan blinked before whispering "Wow..." as she looked up at the violet-blue gaze coming from the pale faced man.

"A.. Astrid?" she questioned as she stared at the man who peered back at her.

"HOLY COW!" yelled the other familiar voice as her friend crawled over and sat next to her. Mr. Willy Wonka looked down at the two girls before him, eyes wide, mouth opened slightly. "How.. how did you get here?" he demanded as he observed the girls.

"Think this is real, or we got so tired doing the Time Warp we fell asleep?" Astrid asked Meghan. "Real." she whispered back.

"Wow.. We are _in_ the Chocolate Room! With Oopma Loompas and everything!" Astrid yelled, both she and Meghan ignoring Willy's questioned. Frustrated, Willy poked Meghan with his cane and demanded again. "Little girl, how did you get here? And how do you know about Oopma Loompas?" Eyes grew wide with fear, which quickly turned to anger as Willy yelled "You are spies aren't you? For who? Slugworth, or Prodnose!"

Meghan and Astrid sighed as they jumped up and brushed them selves off. Even Astrid who was five foot five inches was towered over by the magnificent chocolatier.

"First off, we aren't 'little girls'." Meghan replied as she crossed her arms. "And second, we aren't spies." Astrid finished. "Then how do you know about this room, and why are you here?" Willy questioned, crossing his own arms.

Meghan and Astrid looked at each other before shrugging. "That's just it. We don't know how." Astrid replied softly. "Oh my God, maybe the Time Warp actually worked!" Meghan squealed, only to see a very frustrated look cross Willy's pale face. "The what?" he questioned. "The Time Warp! It's a dance from a movie, which must have brought us here!" Meghan replied with another shrug.

Willy blinked a few times before saying "Ok.. well great. Just never do it again." Meghan looked at Astrid, who in turn asked the question that played with both of their minds. "Why not?

"Because then you would leave and tell the whole world my secrets and we just can't have that, now can we?" Willy replied as he turned and headed to the approaching pink gummy seahorse boat. "Now come along children." He instructed, which was answered by a growl from Meghan. "You really mustn't do that around the Oopma Loompas. It sounds just like the cry of a Wang Doodle." Mr. Wonka scolded as they climbed onto the boat.

"Now little girls, what are your names?" Willy questioned as he sat between the two girls in the back of the boat. "I'm Astrid Smith." Meghan said from the right side of the man. "And I'm Meghan Colburn." Astrid finished with a grin. "You guys are very poor tricksters." Willy replied with a smirk. Meghan blinked a few times before saying "What do you mean? I'm Astrid."

"No you're not, _little_ girl," Wily said pausing as she growled again. "You said each other's names to many times now to try and switch up who they belong to." He added with a small laugh. "Heh, heh, heh."

Meghan blinked yet again as she realized he was correct before crossing her arms, which quickly un-crossed as the current sped up. "Astrid, remember last summer? The wall of water?" she questioned, glancing at her before grabbing the side.

Of course Astrid remembered how couldn't she? They had gone out on the boat and her dad had pushed the throttle up to test how fast they could go. They had hit a very large wave, which caused a ginormous wall of water to come forwards, an almost suck them off the boat.

"Yeah, why?"she asked before gripping the bench beneath her, and he side of the boat.

"Because this is kinda going to be like thaaaaaaaaaat!" Meghan started, screaming the last word as they made the first drop into the tunnel.

* * *

:O Wow.. I got reviews! I'm sure Willy is out of character, and I appologize for that profusely. If any one can help with that, email me please!

**BrokenSong:** Aww thank you! I was hoping some one might have thought that of my friend and I. XD

**TheAmazingCourtney: **'Allo love! I'm glad you love it, so, so much! I did a good job describing you? Alright! I'll try my best to keep up with the Time Warp. nods Thank you for reminding me that I needed to put up a disclaimer!

**sangowings: ** Thank you! I have one more chapter writen in my notebook, and on the computer. I will probably put it up tomorrow. Unfortuantly pokes profile I am leaving out of town, and I don't know if I will get computer access. BUT! I shall write, write, write chapters while I'm there!

Thanks again duckies! More tomorrow!


	3. You Scream Like A Girl

You Scream Like A Girl.

Ok! Thank you guys for reviewing! Cookies for all! I am trying my best to up-date quickly, but I am still confused on how to do so, so it's taking me some time. Sorry. Ok, now for the bad news. **I am going out of town tomorrow, July 31st. I return August 13th!** Unfortuantly I don't know whether or not I will get computer access **so you may not get an update until August 13th!** I shall try my best though dear readers! I am going to write, write, write while I'm gone, so I shall have plenty to update. nods Now for the reviews! Wow there's five of them!

**shero003:** I'm trying, I'm trying!

**Priestess of Anubis:** Thank you! Well here you go!

**TheAngryPrincess13:** Thank you very much! I try! ;

**Ocean Queen Kai:** Thank you! I thnk it's just a bit of horribly writen rubbish, but I was bored and yeah. Don't worry, I'll continue!

**Faerie in Combat Boots: **Aww thank you! Well here's another chapter!

**IF SOME ONE CAN TELL ME HOW TO EDIT PREVIOUS CHAPTERS, THAT WOULD BE GREAT! THANKS!**

* * *

"Oh yeah, turn on the lights!" came Willy's voice as he cringed at Meghan's scream.

"You scream like a girl you know." He said with a strange smile and a giggle as he looked at the glaring girl. "Do not!" she replied before the boat jerked, causing her face to make contact with the side. "Yeah. You do. But hey Melissa, just don't lick my boat. You're going to make it all sticky. 'Kay?" Willy said in a slightly nervous voice as he listened to Astrid laugh at her friend.

"Haha! That was great Meghan! I wish I could have caught it on camera. You could have won fifty grand on America's Funniest Home Videos." Astrid commented before wiping tears from her eyes.

"Oh go build a bridge. I have better balance than you do. And Willy, my name is Meghan, not Melissa." "Same thing." He mumbled.

"No you don't, your balance is horrible." Astrid shot back at her very competitive friend. "Please. Who did three years of gymnastics, and eight years of horseback riding?" Meghan said as her hands went to her hips.

"You did." Astrid replied with a roll of her eyes and a sigh. "That's right! And more so, I bet you I could stand up longer than you could!" Meghan said with a triumphant smile.

"Pff please." Astrid replied. "Uh, yeah. Neither of you should do it, as the current gets very fast and my chocolate is not meant to be touched by human hands.. or feet. Or really any human parts. I mean you don't want to end up like that Augustus boy do you? Covered in chocolate, almost drowning and such." Willy started, but was ignored as the two girls stood up and faced each other, arms crossed. They had just passed the Hair Cream room, and true to Willy's word the current quickly picked up.

Both girls swayed back and forth, lerching as the boat shifted with the large waves of chocolate.

"I'm going to win!" Meghan yelled as the boat turned sideways, causing the side Astrid was on to face the new and on coming waves. She was leaning back dangerously far, and almost fell in to the luscious chocolate river as the boat hit a small whirlpool.

But Willy quickly grabbedAstrid's hand despite his wishes to keep from touching them, as the boat spun around. Meghan's side was now facing the forming waves, as he quickly pulledAstrid down to the floor of the boat.

Although he wasn't quick enough to grab Meghan when the stern of the gummy boat hit the wall of the chocolate tunnel and sent Meghan flying backwards, into the chocolate sea.

* * *

Again thank you all! And PLEASE READ THE ANNOUNCEMENT THINGY AT THE TOP! If you get pissed off at me because I've been gone, and haven't read that announcment in both this chapter, AND my profile, I reserve the right to chew your head off. Ok byebye! 


	4. Full Speed Ahead and Don't Lose The Girl

Full Speed And Don't Lose The Girl

Alrighty folks. Here's the update! It's kinda long, atleast I think it is, and I hope you don't mind. Sorry it took a few days for me to upload. Everything's been busy since I got home. I'll try to write as much as possible before school starts on the 22nd. Although I'm kinda stuck, which is why this chapter ends so... weird. > Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else to do. It will continue in the next chapter though. Ok, so onto my reviews and my flame!

**Aviarianna O Lorien: **Aww thank you! I really appreciate it! A cookie for you! hands a chocolate chip cookie

**TheAngryPrincess13: **I just did.

**Phantom Hobbit: **Hehe thank you very much. I must obey the Oompa Loompas, so here you go! Cookie for you of course! hands cookie

**Maya Clearwater:** Another RHPS lover? Yay! Cookie for you too! hands cookie

**DemeterSinclair:** Hehe thank you! And to think it all came from my little head! XD Cookie for you too! hands cookie

**Turtle Sister: **Yes, I know I'm really weird. XD looks aroudn shifty eyed You just might be in the story.. a cameo chapter is in the works... :D sad nod Yup.. Meghan touched the chocolate. XD hands cookie

**Vampirehelsing: **You are correct! Gdo for Astrid but not for Meghan. XD Aww Italy? Sounds like fun you lucky person.. you. XD hands cookie

**sangowings: ** Thank you! I don't think it was genious but I rather like the idea, and must say I have attempted it many, many times. Slipping on the floor in the theater isn't fun. XD cookie to you too

**inlovewithpsychos:** Hey! Thank you so much for reviewing and reading it! I liek your story too! Yeah I saw a bunch where other people got the last golden ticket, and this idea came, and worked! cookie for yous

Now for a reply to my little flamer!

**Kill Mary Sue: **I agree with you when you say "What crap." And I do believe I "Should give it up." But knowing you hate it so much, I think I'll just continue.!

**

* * *

**

"Full speed and don't lose the girl!" bellowed Willy's voice as he ran to the side of the boat to see Meghan trying her best to keep on the surface. "My chocolate…" Willy said softly as worry crept onto his face, and into his eyes. Although Astrid stared at him, and couldn't figure out if it was for the chocolate, or it if was for Meghan.

As the boat hit a very large wave, Astrid hit the deck, her fingers gripping onto something under the bench. "Aha!" she cried to her self as she pulled down a rather large peppermint with the middle amiss. As he heard her cry, narrow eyes turned to see what Astrid had found. "Oh yes! My peppermint life-saver!" he said in a high-pitched tone. Astrid handed the extra strong licorice rope to Willy, along with the large mint before standing next to him.

"Meghan! Grab the mint!" Astrid yelled as she saw her friend surface. Willy quickly threw the large mint out to the struggling girl as the Oopma Loopmas paddled quickly.

Meghan grabbed at it and missed. But upon seeing she was about to be sucked into a whirl pool, the chocolate covered figure swam as hard as she could forwards and latched on.

Willy and Astrid quickly pulled the matching red licorice rope in towards them, throwing the excess onto the floor behind them. Chocolate filled Vans caused Meghan's attempts to kick in order to speed up the process failed, only causing her to disappear below the surface momentarily before popping back up.

As soon as Meghan was only a foot away, Astrid reached forwards and grabbed her chocolate covered hands while Willy backed up. "Willy! Help me please!" she begged while trying to pull Meghan in. "Yeah, about that… No." Wily replied firmly. "Damnit, if you don't help me, you will be responsible for a death in this factory!" Astrid yelled. "D..death?" he asked him self softly before sighing and stepping forwards. The physically tired girl was quickly slipping away despite Astrid's death grip. Although dear readers, Willy seemed to see so, and decided that then would be the best time to help out. Together both Astrid and Willy hauled the girl out of the chocolate river, only to have her land on top of them, covering them with the melted chocolate.

"Thank you.." she said with a nervous grin, before rolling her eyes at her now chocolaty companions. Poor Willy sighed as he climbed back up to his post and yelled to the Oopma Loopmas "To the Cleaning Room." He then turned his vicious gaze on Meghan. "Thanks to you and your stupidity, my WHOLE river is ruined. ALL of this chocolate has to be drained and gotten rid of, then replaced. All thanks to a certain Meghan Colburn." Anger flashed in the violet-blue eyes as he watched Meghan's chin tremble slightly.

Hey, who would want to be yelled at by their idol/favorite character?

Meghan bit her lip as she hung her head and apologized, a few tears trailing down her chocolate covered cheeks.

Although Willy didn't notice as he said "You better be sorry. Now I've got three little kids, and a fam…" he stopped mid-sentence as his lovely face contorted. "Fam.. amm.. am.." again the same look appeared. "Family?" Astrid whispered. "Yeah… that.." Willy said with a gulp.

"Come now, we mustn't dilly, or dally." Willy said in a determined, yet slightly high-pitched voice as the boat stopped at a room reading 'The Cleaning Room.'

Meghan and Astrid quickly scrambled off the large gummy boat and followed Willy in through the large door. They peered around the room and saw Oopma Loopmas showering in what seemed to be grape soda.

"Doesn't that make them sticky?" Astrid questioned, voicing the question that appeared in Meghan's eyes.. Astrid knew exactly what was going on with Meghan and didn't reveal the fact that she did know, when Willy peered at them both.

It took quite a bit to upset Meghan in such a way, causing her to remain silent, as a dead look overtook the once sparkling chocolate orbs. Yes, she was incredibly stubborn.

"No. They're skin doesn't allow them to get sticky. It gets them squeaky clean." Willy replied after a long pause. "Oh." Was all that Astrid said as she shrugged to Meghan, who made no movement back.

"This way _little_ girls." Willy said with a small grin as he glanced at Meghan. He had been for some sort of enraged reaction from her, and was slightly disappointed when none was found.

The smile quickly faded from his face as he turned to the large building behind him that looked like a carwash.

"This is my brilliant Wonka Wash! Soon to replaced all showers and bathtubs in every home!" Wonka said proudly as his right arm swept back to reveal the rectangular structure behind him. "Whoa. This is bigger than our apartment!" Astrid exclaimed quietly. She looked to Meghan and saw the look of agreement pass over her face quickly before it died away.

"How are you going to fit this in a normal sized house?" Astrid questioned as she watched Willy begin to drop his cane, hat, gloves, jacket, and 'W' pin into the marked collective bins.

"I'll shrink it down of course…" he said in a very uncertain tone. "Ok fine. I don't know **yet** but I'm working on it." Willy added before stepping forwards. Meghan hung back and waited for Astrid to go in front of her, although she was stopped. "Ah, ah, ah!" Willy exclaimed as he jerked his head in the direction on Astrid's head. "Glasses off." He added before looking to the bin marked "Glasses."

Astrid sighed before gently placing them in and walking in behind Willy, but before Meghan, into the large wash.

Clamps were quickly wrapped around Willy's shiny, perfect black shoes, Astrid's faded black low-top All Star Converses with the checkered toes, and of course Meghan's black and white Vans. Astrid opened her mouth to say something, but was quickly stopped as her mouth was filled up with cherry soda. "Ew, we're going to be all sticky!" she exclaimed after they had been thoroughly drenched.

"Heh heh, oops. Sorry! Turn on the normal wash!" Willy apologized nervously before turning to the Oopma Loopmas behind a glass window. "Please turn on the normal people wash, kay?" he asked again while watching the Oopma Loompa cross his arms and bow quickly before pushing a button. Warm water poured down on the three before they were rushed forwards and robotic hands quickly scrubbed through Willy's chocolate shoulder length locks, Astrid's mid-back length, light brown with the black under-sided locks, and Meghan's chocolate brown, blonde streaked tresses.

More water gushed down on them, Willy's black pants, shoes, and vest soaking wet. Along with Astrid and Meghan's t-shirts, jeans, and shoes were dripping water, and with of course their hair.

But there wasn't a drop of chocolate on any of them anywhere, and all was going well. The Wonka Wash worked.

"Almost done." came Willy's voice as he was moved forwards between two large hair driers. Astrid looked at Meghan, a worried look on both of their faces, the one on Meghan's disappearing immediately. "Won't this shrink our clothes?" Astrid asked. "It shouldn't…" was Willy's reply as they moved forwards.

"Oh great." Astrid muttered as she was sent forwards with Meghan behind her. Both came out, hair afro-like, jeans tighter and now mid-calf length, and with their shirts reaching their belly buttons, not to mention much, much tighter.

Meghan blinked as se looked down at the silver barbell in her naval that was now exposed and at her much shorter clothes. The girl looked like she was going to explode but was cut off by Willy. "Must be little girl's clothing, because it has happened before.."

Finally Meghan snapped. She pulled herself off the track, and lunged at Willy. "I am not a little girl damnit!" she screamed as she tackled him to the floor. Astrid sighed before mumbling "Here we go again." While walking over and prying her furious friend off of the chocolatier.

A slightly dazed, wide-eyed Willy looked up to see the kicking and screaming girl restrained by her friend. Small scratches now adorned his pale cheeks, and a small trickle of blood came from the right corner of his mouth.

"I am SO sorry!" Astrid exclaimed as she peered over Meghan's shoulder at Willy. He put his fingers to the corner of his mouth and blinked a few times before...

* * *

Yeah, sorry. That's where I got stuck and yeah. But I figured I should update.. and yeah.. >O Feel free to throw insults, sticks, rocks and anything else you want at me! 


End file.
